Raising a Yu
An attractive female anon, wanting to try again raising a yukkuri after meeting too many shitheads, finds a drying yukkuri corpse, possibly a victim of a Yukkuri Alice raping it, with a stalk still alive and attached. She places the stalk in a cup of orange juice, and observes as three fruits start to grow, an almost ready to born koyukkuri and two really small premature ones. Soon the koykkuri, a Reimu, falls down its stalk, on a soft cloth the Anon left for it. The koyukkuri, despite being fully formed, is too underdeveloped to speak, instead it communicates by making "yuu~"ing sounds. We're being shown what it thinks however, and the Koreimu starts calling for its mom to feed her. Guessing correctly what it's trying to say, the Anon steps in, reassuring the Reimu. The Reimu seems happy at being a pet Yukkuri, addressing the Anon as its "Big Sis" with a loud "Yuyu, yuu~un!", while she leaves the yukkuri to check what to do on her PC. The Anon mentions she's trying to raise yukkuris, failing, since two weeks ago, and presents the Koreimu a small bowl with some yukkuri food. It starts munching happily, uttering an heavily slurred "Eaji", showing it can tell some "preset" words known by instinct by every yukkuri, and goes to make poo poo on a towel, as instructed. After a week, while observing the koyukkuri sleeping peacefully, the Anon is pleased by it progresses, believing her yukkuri a ''nicehead: ''she still muses about avoiding to put it in contact with shitheads and damage its education. She also mention to have read that the average yukkuri owner kills 3-4 koyukkuris before learning how to care for them properly: since Koreimu is her third yukkuri, she vows to be careful, and comes to wake it up, while still in its yukkurarium. After two weeks, she reads on a website to be aware of shitheads: she believes her koyukkuri is still a nicehead, but she's also worried because, being Koreimu still unable to speak, it's difficoult to gauge that. In fact, while the Anon believes the Reimu is yuuing in happiness, it's trying to boss the Anon around, reasoning, in perfect shithead logic, that since it's a pet yukkuri, the Anon must do whatever it tells her to do. While it ordered the Anon to be fed, the Anon thinks the Reimu is meekly asking for food, so she provides, fueling its ego. The Anon places the small bowl in the yukkurarium, reading how to prepare soft food for her yukkuri. The Reimu, unwilling to wait, starts to munch angrily on the bowl, breaking its teeth and crying loudly. The Anon seeks for a therapy on the website, reading how orange juice can be used as an all-purpose medicine for Yukkuri, from external wounds to internal damage. So she fills Reimu's water bottle, suprised at how fast it comes to drink the orange juice, musing that Reimu must know somehow that it's a medicine for it. As Reimu spits out the orange juice in shock, the Anon reveals she used orange soda, due to the lack of proper juice. The Anon goes to buy some orange juice. When she's back, the koyukkuri has healed, even if it's still shaking in shock. The Anon faces the problem of feeding it, and excludes mouth-to-mouth feeding because she thinks that disgusting even between yukkuris. Instead, she feeds Koreimu with a spoon, somehow feeling the urge to stab the Koreimu with it. The Koreimu, eating until it's full, starts fattening in a gourd shape. The Anon tries to get it going to do its poo poo on the towel, but the Koreimu refuses. Instead, it just defecates right there, yuuing to order her to clean it up. The Anon starts to think Koreimu is a shithead, and remembers how shitheads can't be corrected or trained back to niceheads, and (according to the website she's reading) must be disposed or sent to the Factory for experimentations. However, she feels to be lenient for this time, musing how Koreimu's lack of speech abilities makes everything more difficult. Later that night, the Koreimu has already pooped three times out of the toilet, always yuuing happily as nothing was wrong. The Anon remembers that flicking the forehead of a koyukkuri with their index finger and thumb is good way to punish it, but fears about using too much strength. She tries to do so, but when she's trying to hit the Koreimu, it suddenly begins to speak, showing amazement at its newfound ability. However, it happily asks "Miss" to put her hands in front of itself. As the Anon does, it quickly pees on her hand, claiming that to be "Punishment for cheeky Miss", because, as its "Miss Owner" she's bound to obey its orders and clean its waste. The Koreimu adds the order to clean its yukkurarium. Without speaking a single word, the Anon grabs Koreimu for its ribbon, and, while it's still complaining, she starts hurting it with several flicks, shouting at it to obey and keep quiet. The Koreimu doesn't understand, asking why the Anon is doing it harm, and asking her if that's because it is "Too cute". The Anon, recognizing the mark of shithead behavior she faced during a previous (unseen) home declaration, throws the Koreimu on its poo, dislodging its eye and severely disfiguring it. The Reimu however is still alive, and starts begging the Anon to save it. The Anon complies, out of sheer curiosity, and places it in a cup of orange juice. The Anon doesn't believe the Koreimu can fully heal, badly trashed as it is. However, she still puts enough orange juice to bathe it, but not enough to drown it because even if a yukkuri doesn't drown,the koreimu could still die of shock by believing it is drowning, and hopes for the remaining two koyukkuris to be niceheads. She then goes to sleep. The next morning, against all odds, the Koreimu has made a full recovery, and it's angrily shouting at the Anon to clean the "poo poo" it left in the cup. The Anon now shouts at it, and while dragging the Koreimu, still trashing, in its yukkurarium, threatens it to squash it to death if it doesn't learn how to use the toilet. The Anon then renames the Koreimu "Domanju Tarenagashinosuke" (That means roughly "Great Incontinent Manju"). The Reimu cries at its new name, insisting to be called Reimu. The Anon, with sarcasm, shows happiness about Reimu accepting its new name, openly mocking the baby yukkuri. The Anon feeds again Reimu. This time, mercilessly, she continues teasing it with its new surname and refuses flatly to cut its food in small pieces, reasoning that "Domanju" lacks humility and gratitude, and leaves to answer the phone. After the call, the Anon sees Reimu spitting, vomiting and pooping bean paste while making strangled sounds. The Anon, casting aside her will to punish it, goes away to fetch some orange juice. When she's back, she finds Koreimu vomiting bean paste in stress and pain. The Anon checks the Internet, and finds out that Koreimu may be suffering of Anti-yukkuritis, seemingly caused by the harsher attitude the Anon has shown with it. The Anon also reads that the proper cure to Anti-yukkuritis is feeding the koyukkuri something sweet and gently praising and rubbing it: unwilling to be nice to a shithead, she just decides to feed it some orange juice and keep insulting it. As such, the Anon lifts the koyukkuri, grabbing its body because its accessories are now withered. By squeezing it, the Anon manage to push out the small bowl Koreimu has eaten, strangling with it. As the koyukkuri is now utterly squashed, the Anon retuns to her PC to do her researches, this time thinking how to deal with a dead koyukkuri. In the end, she settles for removing its accessories and recycle it as a food for the other koyukkuris. Meanwhile, the second Koreimu falls from this stalk. This one is already able to talk, and it's a "Wasa Wasa", the kind with bushy braids. The Anon checks on the PC the differences on its physical makeup, reading about the "Bushy Braid"-type are a common kind of Reimus, and they may be loud and obnoxious, but still good natured. In fact, the second Koreimu properly greets its Miss Owner and politely asks about its "Easy Place". But in a few minutes,it starts puffing up against the Anon, ordering her to be fed. The Anon gives it the squashed remains of the previous Koreimu, looking up on the PC for hints. However, she reads that a Deibu always yell "This shit is good!" instead of the usual "Happiness" cry, and as soon as the second Koreimu yells "This shit is good!",the anon squashes it under her fist. The female Anon is left wondering why she never met a nicehead, but then the third Koreimu falls from its stalk. It's unable to talk, as the first Koreimu, but seems to be listening, and it replies to the Anon's orders by doing rub rub and softly yuu-ing in happiness, so the Anon believes it's going to be a nicehead. However, despite the third Koreimu is still behaved and obedient, even if still unable to speak, the Anon gets worried as it seems to be suffering of loneliness: wherever the Anon leaves, even for a short time, upon her return she sees the Koreimu softly crying, calling her attention with faint "yugu yugu" cries. Category:Text Stories Category:Cartoon Stories